Harry Potter Das Ende einer Legende
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: In dieser kleinen FF geht es um das 7. Schuljahr von Harry, Ron und Hermine.Als Harry nach einem kleinen Wutanfall den Spiegel seines Paten wieder findet kommt er mit ihm in Kontakt und erhält die Aufgabe ihn zu retten...wird er es schaffen?


_Dislcaimer: Alle Charakter dieser Geschichte gehören der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. Sowohl ich, als auch meine Nichte schreiben nur zum Spaß und verdienen kein Geld damit._

**Diese FF ist nicht mein Werk, sonder die 1. FF meiner lieben Nichte Isabella. Also seid doch bitte nett und gebt ihr ein paar Reviews!!! **

**Wem es nicht gefällt oben hat es ein x (Isabella) :-)**

Harry Potter- Das Ende einer Legende

„Keiner von uns kann leben während der andere lebt. Bring ihn hier her Wurmschwanz, aber lebendig!!! Ich will derjenige sein der seinen letzten Atemzug hört und ich will der Letzte sein der sein Herz schlagen hört... und ICH will DER sein der Harry Potters Augen für immer schließt. HAHAHA ... HAHAH..."

Harry schreckte in seinem Bett auf und atmete hektisch. Ihm wurde schwindelig und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm ein Pferd auf den Kopf getreten war. Seine Narbe schmerzte.

Die Tür flog auf und Mrs Weasly kam herein „Harry, oh mein Gott alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst ja fürchterlich aus... oh entschuldige, also ich meine du siehst gar nicht gesund aus."

„Danke... Alptraum. Warum sind Sie hereinge... ?"

„Du hast laut um Hilfe gerufen und geschrieen".

Harry blickte verlegen auf seine Bettdecke und murmelte nur: „Verzeihung".

„Aber das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, jeder träumt mal schlecht. Jetzt leg dich noch mal hin, ich schicke Ron zu dir nach oben. Soll er dir was mitbringen? Tee? Kaffee? Ein Wurstbrot?"

„Oh danke, ein Tee vielleicht."

Mrs Weasly nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry ließ sich zurück in sein Kopfkissen fallen und dachte noch mal über seinen Traum nach. Sollte er Dumbledore von seinem Traum erzählen?

Harry wurde durch ein lautes Poltern aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, Ron hatte mit der Tasse und dem Zucker in der Hand versucht die Tür aufzumachen und war dabei geradewegs auf die Nase gefallen. Nun lagen auf dem Boden viele Scherben, Zucker und der warme Tee verteilt.

„Das tut mir leid Harry". Ron rappelte sich auf und blickte zu ihm.

„Schon ok, ich hatte sowieso keinen Durst mehr", log er. Obwohl er doch gerne ein Tässchen Tee gehabt hätte.

Als Ron sah, dass Harry es nicht schlimm fand, kam ein kleines Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sagte: „Ratzeputz". Alles war verschwunden und Ron begab sich zu Harry ans Bett. Besorgt sah er ihn an.

Harry wusste was er sagen wollte und ergriff das Wort. „Mir geht es gut."

„Das klang vorhin aber ganz anders. Komm schon wir sind Freunde oder?"

Harry nickte.

„Los erzähl mir was du geträumt hast."

„Also gut ich habe von Voldemort geträumt. Er hat mit Wurmschwanz geredet und... und ihm gesagt er solle mich lebendig zu ihm bringen, damit er mich umbringen kann. Ich habe so das schreckliche Gefühl, dass er mich diesmal kriegt."

„Hast du Angst Harry?" Ron blickte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick an.

„Ja Ron, habe ich."

„Hi Harry! Und wie waren deine Sommerferien?" Hermine hatte im Zug schon ein Abteil für Harry und Ron besetzt.

Ron packte das Gepäck von ihm und Harry und platzierte es genau über ihnen.

„Danke sie waren Recht amüsant".

Ron machte schon den Mund auf, wahrscheinlich um von Harrys Traum zu erzählen, doch Harry schaute ihn mit einem finsteren Blick an, was Ron sofort dazu veranlasste seinen Mund wieder zuschließen.

„Wie waren deine Ferien Herm?"

„Oh nicht so toll, meine Mum war krank also musste ich sie vertreten und meinem Dad in der Praxis helfen."

Die ganze Zugfahrt über redeten sie über Zahnärzte, weil Ron es höchst interessant fand, dass man Zähne mit grausamen Apparaten statt mit Magie behandelte.

Kurz vor der Ankunft bekam Harry ein drückendes Gefühl im Bauch. Er erinnerte sich was letztes Jahr in Hogwarts geschehen war. Er konnte Dumbledore gar nicht von seinem Traum erzählen. Dumbledore war tot.

Harry schluckte. Wem konnte er es denn jetzt noch sagen? Sein Pate war tot und ein weiterer Mensch, den er in sein Herz geschlossen hatte ebenfalls. Er spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.

Warum passierte alles ihm? Welcher Idiot war daran Schuld, dass er jetzt ganz alleine war? Warum immer er? Eine dicke Träne kullerte seine Wange hinunter und er spürte wie Hermine zu ihm hersah.

„Harry... was ist los?"

Nun schaute auch Ron zu ihm.

"Nichts…ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass ... nunja Dumbledore gar nicht mehr an der Schule ist."

Auch Herm und Ron blickten nun zu tiefst bedrückt. Auch sie erinnerten sich jetzt an das letzte Schuljahr.

„Ja das hatte ich ganz vergessen!", Hermine bekam feuchte Augen und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Den Rest der Fahrt sagte keiner mehr auch nur ein Wort und Harry wollte jetzt einfach nur mit seiner Trauer allein sein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Jungenschlafsaal herrschte Totenstille. Alle packten ihren Koffer aus und richteten ihre Betten. Dies würde das erste Abendessen ohne jegliche Freude werden... ohne Dumbledore! Trotz der bedrückten Stimmung gingen alle in die große Halle.

Professor McGonagall stand an Dumbledores Pult und klopfte mit einer Gabel an ihr Glas. Die große Halle war nicht so fröhlich wie sonst dekoriert, sondern mit schwarzen Samttüchern auf denen das Hogwartszeichen abgebildet war geschmückt, genau wie damals als Cedric starb.

„Herzlich Willkommen ihr Schüler." Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und wischte sich die Augen ab. „Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, werde ich Albus Dumbledores Nachfolgerin. Doch eins müsst ihr wissen, niemand aber wirklich niemand kann unseren guten Albus ersetzen. Er war immer für jeden Schüler da, und hat an jeden geglaubt, auch wenn sie selber kaum noch Hoffnung in sich gesehen hatten. Er hat diese Schule geliebt. Jedes Portrait, jeder Poltergeist, jeder Lehrer und jeder Schüler lag ihm am Herzen. Dumbledore war immer beliebt, wegen seiner Gutmütigkeit und Offenherzigkeit, welche ihn am Schluss das Leben kostete.

Er wollte jedoch kaum, dass wir ihm nachtrauern und uns die Schuld geben. Dumbledore hätte gewollt, dass alle auf dieser Schule weiterleben und daran glauben, dass wir ihn eines Tages wiedersehen werden."

Noch einmal holte sie ihr Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich die Augen trocken. Großer, jedoch von Trauer erfüllter Applaus kam aus der Menge. Hermine weinte und auch Harry und Ron kamen Tränen in die Augen. Harry fiel auf, das fast keiner der Slytherins anwesend war.

Nachdem der Applaus verstummte, deckten sich die Tische, doch Harry stand auf und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Er konnte nicht einfach so wieder in den Alltag umsteigen, auch wenn Dumbledore es so gewollt hätte.

Wütend trat er gegen sein Bett und schmiss sein Kissen gegen die Wand. „ WARUM SEIT IHR ALLE GEGANGEN UND HABT MICH ALLEIN GELASSEN???" Schrie Harry durch den ganzen Schlafsaal und weinte bitterlich.

Vor lauter Wut flog er über sein heruntergeworfenes Kissen und landete so auf dem Boden, dass er genau unter sein Bett schauen konnte. Da lag ein Spiegel. Er holte ihn hervor und setzte sich damit aufs Bett. _„Damit kannst du immer mit mir in Kontakt bleiben. Egal wo ich bin"._

„Der nützt mir jetzt auch nichts mehr! Warum bist du in die Mysterienabteilung gekommen?" Eine Träne landete auf dem Spiegel. Er blickte in den Spiegel und konnte sein Spiegelbild sehen. Das Bild fing an zu schummern und Harry dachte schon ihm würde wieder schwindelig werden. Aus seinem Gesicht wurde das von Sirius.

„Harry?"

Harry erschrak.

"Sirius?!" Ein Lächeln trat in Harrys Gesicht und sein Herz pochte heftig in seiner Brust.

„Harry du musst mir helfen!"

„Wie? Sag es mir, ich tu alles!"

„Komm in die Mysterienabteilung und geh durch den Vorhang. Beeile dich." Das Bild schummerte und Sirius verschwand.

„SIRIUS!"

Harry packte seinen Tarnumhang und stürmte in die große Halle zu Ron und Hermine.

„Ron, Hermine. Ich habe mit Sirius gesprochen. Ich muss ihn retten, kommt mit."

„Wie?"

„Seid einfach ruhig und kommt schnell."

Die Drei rannten so schnell sie konnten. Sie rannten durch das Portal, die Wiese hinunter.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und rief während er rannte: „Accio Feuerblitz".

Ron tat ihm das gleiche: „Accio Sauberwisch".

Zwei Besen kamen aus der ferne und Harry zog Hermine auf seinen Besen, Ron hievte sich mit aller Mühe auf seinen eigenen Besen.

In London angekommen eilten sie zu der Telefonzelle. Mit zitternden Fingern wählte Harry die Nummer 62443.

„Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen." Ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Telefonhörer.

„Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter müssen ins Ministerium, um jemanden zu retten."

Einen Augenblick lang geschah überhaupt nichts und Harry befürchtete schon, dass man sie nicht einlassen würde. Doch dann ertönte erneut die Frauenstimme und sagte:

„Vielen Dank! Wir werden Sie jetzt hinuntergeleiten."

Die Telefonzelle begann zu beben und verschwand mit einem lauten Rattern im Erdboden.

Kurz bevor die Telefonzelle im Atrium des Ministerium zum Stillstand kam, schwang Harry seinen Tarnumhang über sich und seine Freunde, damit sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums war nahezu leer. So schnell sie konnten eilten sie zu den Fahrstühlen und drückten auf den Knopf mit der Aufschrift „Mysteriumsabteilung".

Sie rasselten in die Tiefe und Harry erschien die Fahrt wie eine Ewigkeit. Den Weg zum Torbogen kannte Harry noch vom letzten Mal.

In dem Raum angekommen, verließ Harry für einen Moment der Mut.

In aller Eile waren sie hierher gereist und Harry war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher ob er das Richtige tat.

Wie in Zeitlupe schien der Tarnumhang von ihnen herab zu gleiten.

Und Harry schritt langsam auf den Vorhang zu.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht ob das richtig ist". Hermine streckte einen Arm vor um ihn festzuhalten doch Harry war schon zu weit weg.

Ron stand mit offenem Mund da und wusste anscheinend nicht was er tun sollte.

„Harry wage es nicht! "

Harry zuckte zusammen und blickte ebenso wie Ron und Hermine in Richtung Tür, aus der die Stimme erklungen war.

„Professor Lupin! " kam es wie aus einem Munde.

„Was habt ihr vor?"

„Professor, ich habe mit Sirius gesprochen und er hat zu mir gesagt, dass ich ihn retten muss. Woher wissen Sie überhaupt, dass wir hier sind?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Harry, Sirius ist tot. Ich weiß das es schwer für dich ist aber du musst aufhören irgendwelche Hirngespinsten hinterher zujagen und dabei andere in Gefahr zu bringen." Er packte ihn und zog ihn in Richtung Tür.

Diese Szene kannte er irgendwoher, letztes mal war es auch Lupin gewesen, der ihn von der Rettung abgehalten hatte. Doch diesmal würde er ihn nicht hindern. Sirius brauchte ihn. Er riss sich los, rannte zum Vorhang und lief hindurch.

„HARRY!!"

Alles um ihn herum war schwarz und er konnte viele Stimmen hören.

„Sirius?"

Ein grelles Licht blendete ihn und dann konnte er auf einmal alles genau erkennen. Er war in einem Verlies. Viele Menschen waren in Zellen gefangen und griffen aus ihnen heraus.

Er musste Sirius so schnell wie möglich finden. Da... ganz hinten saß jemand, in eine Ecke gekauert. Harry rannte hin.

„Sirius?"

Ein Mann blickte auf. Es war nicht Sirius sondern ein alter Mann mit vielen Haaren im Gesicht, angeekelt trat er einige Schritte zurück.

Er musste weiter suchen.

„Harry!".

Er blickte nach links. Dort in einer Zelle stand ein schlanker Mann mit zerzaustem Haar. Der beste Freund seines Vaters und SEIN Patenonkel.

„Alohomora!".

Die Tür sprang auf und Sirius war FREI. Er nahm Harry fest in die Arme und küsste seinen Kopf.

„Schnell, wir müssen weg, die Wachen wissen sicher schon das du hier bist."

Sie rannten den Gang zurück und liefen eine steile Treppen hinauf und zum Schluss durch einen alten, samten Vorhang. Sie standen in dem Raum mit dem alten Torbogen.

Auf der Tribüne saß der weinende Lupin mit Hermine und Ron.

„Moony, Ron, Herm!"

Die Drei drehten sich um und konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen. Sie rannten hinunter und schlossen Sirius und Harry in ihre Arme.

„Oh,oh,oh ich hoffe ich störe euer Familienglück nicht?" Ertönte plötzlich eine heisere Stimme hinter ihnen.

Schlagartig drehten sich alle um. Dort an der Tür stand der gefürchtete Lord Voldemort, gefolgt von seinem Diener Wurmschwanz.

„So so, der gute Sirius Black ist den Fängen der dunklen Mächte entgangen. Schade aber ich werde dich schon noch aus dem Weg schaffen. Da sieht man mal wieder was für ein Herz unser Harry hat. Genauso ein großes Herz hatte auch seine dreckige Muggelmutter die zu dumm war um ihrem Tod zu entgehen. Haha und wer hätte gedacht das ihr Sohn genauso dumm wäre?! Weißt du Harry wie ich Dummheit bestrafe oder sie aus dem Weg schaffe?"

Lupin stellte sich schützend vor Ron und Hermine. Harry stellte sich vor seinen Paten.

„Nocheinmal werden Sie ihn mir nicht wegnehmen".

„Oh soll das ne Drohung sein? Wurmschwanz ist das nicht süß, der kleine Potter droht mir? Aber diesmal kann kein großer Dumbledore kommen und euch retten!" Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Harry.

Doch Sirius stellte sich nun vor Harry und sagte: „Nehmt mich anstatt Harry."

„Ah das kleine Blackilein möchte sich opfern. Heute werde ich meine Chance ergreifen und niemand kann Harry Potter ersetzen. 17 Jahre wartete ich auf diesen Augenblick. 17 Jahre voll Schmerz und Leid. Nach dem Heutigen Abend werde ICH wieder der berühmteste und mächtigste Zauberer sein, den es je gegeben hat und je geben wird. Crucio!"

Sirius sank in die Knie und verzerrte sein Gesicht. Schmerz erfüllte seinen Körper.

Nun zog auch Harry seinen Zauberstab während Sirius schmerzerfüllt zur Seite rollte.

Wurmschwanz sah das Harry den Zauberstab auf Voldemort richtete welcher aber noch mit Sirius beschäftigt war.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Lichtblitz flog durch den Raum und traf Wurmschwanz. Lupin hatte schneller reagiert und ihn getötet. Hätte er nicht so gehandelt dann...

Voldemort sah Wurmschwanz tot am Boden liegen und blickte wütend zu Lupin.

Harry nutzte die Unachtsamkeit des dunklen Lord und kniete zu seinem Paten nieder.

„Sirius alles in Ordnung?"

„Harry pass auf!" schrie Hermine aus Leibeskräften.

Harry blickte zu ihr und sah nur noch einen grünen Lichtstrahl auf sich zukommen.

„Nein!!!" Sirius stand mit letzter Kraft auf und versuchte sich auf Voldemort zu stürzen, doch seine Kraft reichte nicht aus und noch ein grüner Lichtstrahl flog durch den Raum und traf Sirius mitten in die Brust.

Voldemorts grausiges Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Raum und von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er verschwunden.

Hermine und Ron, welche die ganze Zeit unnütze im Raum gestanden waren, eilten gemeinsam mit Remus zu Harry und Sirius.

Stumm lagen sie beide nebeneinander und wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man denken sie würden schlafen.

Hermine weinte und lehnte sich an schluchzend an Rons Schulter.

Plötzlich erschien ein Glitzerschleier neben ihnen und die Gestalt von Dumbledore wurde sichtbar. Sein Körper verfestigte sich und er kniete genau neben ihnen.

„Ab-aber s..ie wa-wa-ren doch...tot!" Hermine blickte schluchzend zu ihm auf.

„Schh! Alles wird gut. So leid es mir tut aber durch Harrys Tod bin ich wieder am Leben. Er war ein Mensch der mich als Vertrauensperson sah und wenn diese stirbt kann sie erst wieder leben wenn der andere tot ist. Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hätte ich Snape nur nicht soviel Vertrauen geschenkt, dann wäre dies alles nicht passiert."

Harry und Sirius tote Körper wurden direkt neben James und Lily bestatte.

Hogwarts hatte zwar jetzt ihren Direktor wieder doch zwei mutige Menschen fehlten jetzt in der Zaubererwelt.

Mrs und Mr Weasly waren zutiefst erschüttert und verließen zusammen mit ihren Kindern den Fuchsbau und zogen an einen Unbekannten Ort.

Hermine brach die Zauberschule ab und ging an ein normales Internat für Muggel.

Auch Hagrid wollte Hogwarts verlassen aber auf Bitten des Direktors blieb er.

Ein Gutes hatte die Geschichte jedoch, Harry war nie wieder allein...

ENDE


End file.
